


To Hell and Back

by AirSteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Could be mechameka if u want it to be idk, F/F, Injury, Like ship-adjacent, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Reinhardt Wilhelm, Mentioned Torbjörn Lindholm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: “Please, I need to see her” Hana repeats, quieter this time.Angela sighs, and nods.





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> So uh idk how to tag anything and this is only semi-mechanic like theyre not necessarily a thing in this fic but here yall
> 
> Talk to Me on tumblr @star-collapse

“Where is she?!” Hana demands, practically hanging off Angela's arm, the poor, tired medic herself in need of a trip to the medbay. 

“I need to see her”  
“That's not a good idea, Hase” Angela's brows knit together while she balances the concern in Hana’s features with the state of the woman Hana is asking to see. 

 

It seemed like weeks that Hana had been waiting in her little makeshift bedroom, a stream glowing from the screen she had on the far wall, but Hana wasn't paying attention to it.  
She was constantly checking her communicator, and resisting the urge to ask Athena if there were any reports, which of course, if there were, the AI would have informed her.  
Hana knew this, but after completely wearing out the patience of both Mei and Lucio, she sat alone and worried, bouncing her leg nervously. 

As soon as the report had come in that the mission was over, Hana came crashing through the corridors to meet the field agents coming down off the drop ship - but from Angela's face she could tell something was wrong.  
She had scanned the people inside the ship, and Brigitte wasn't among them.  
Hana fears the worst.  
“Is she… “ 

The medic shakes her head. “No. Brigitte is alive but sh…” Angela looks at the ground and swallows. 

“Please, I need to see her” Hana repeats, quieter this time.  
Angela sighs, and nods. 

 

Brigitte hadn't been stable enough to be taken to Gibraltar’s own medbay, so she, for the time being, is in an outside hospital.  
Angela is dreadfully quiet on the way there, which makes Hana nervous.  
“She has been, very badly injured, Hana.” Angela opens her mouth again, and Hana can tell there's more, but the doctor is unable to bring herself to say it. 

They arrive, and there's some more silence while they wait for someone to take them through to her. Hana gets tired of waiting and goes to bother reception again. This hospital doesn't look very nice, Hana thinks; but then ever since the war, Hana had a thing against hospitals. 

 

“She doesn't want to see anyone” the nurse reports gruffly, shooing Hana away with a wave of his hand. 

“Did you tell her it was me?” Hana asks, her mouth formed into a little ‘o’ shape, she showed no intention of leaving. 

“She doesn't want to see anyone” the man repeats, turning his back on Hana.  
Hana’s expression changes from an ‘o’ to more of a determined and frustrated ‘ l ‘. 

“Wait! Kid! You can't go in there!”

Angela looks apologetically at the nurse as Hana slips past him into the hospital ward. 

 

“Bri?” Hana says softly; it's difficult to make out the shapes in the ward, as they seem to be running low on lighting. It makes Hana worry about the quality of the hospital equipment - she knows supplies are in high demand. 

She finds Brigitte asleep, a bandage on her face, which is scarred and bruised. She's strung up to a drip and her lower half is covered by a blanket. 

When she wakes up, she starts screaming. It takes seconds for Hana to get over the panic, she reaches out to touch Brigitte's hair, very very gently.  
“Bri? It's okay it's alright, it's me. Careful, you'll tear the line out. Bri”

She calms down slowly, and Hana feels a pang of upset in her chest for waking her. 

“Hana?”  
She nods. 

“Yeah it's me”

The silence that falls over them is terrifying, but Hana knows that something even worse happened out there. 

Brigitte sleeps, and what seems like days must have only been an hour at most.  
The nurse returns and frowns at Hana.  
He changes the drip, and checks some boring statistics on the monitor.  
He rearranges the blanket, and Hana’s eyes widen. It's true - what she heard on the reports. Brigitte was very badly injured. Brigitte has lost both her legs, right below the knee. 

“You can't be in here. You need to leave”  
Hana take a minute to process that she's being spoken to.  
“No” is all she manages, and this seems to make the man angry.  
“You can't stay here” He says again, and Hana looks up at him with the brave defiance of someone who's been to hell and back. 

It was all kind of a blur to her then, people coming in and talking to each other, trying to get her to leave. They make her get up from the uncomfortable hospital chair that's beside brigitte's bed.  
She remembers threatening them, shouting at them, and she remembers Angela (who admittedly she'd forgotten was there) holding her shoulders to calm her down.  
Eventually they let her stay, and she thinks Angela had something to do with that. She makes a mental reminder to thank the doctor later.

 

Brigitte is barely conscious. She drifts in and out of sleep, and when she's awake, she cries and punches and screams.  
Hana is there, talking to her and stroking her hair, until she sleeps again. 

She doesn't really know how long it is before Brigitte is fully lucid.  
She starts to talk a little more, and to stay awake for longer. 

Some of the other agents come to visit her, but they don't seem to know what to say.  
Torbjörn still hasn't been to see her, and Hana is sure Brigitte has noticed. 

Brigitte talks about the fight, how she was reckless and stubborn and how she feels so useless. How she thought she let people die, that it was all her fault. She should have done better.  
D.Va feels a stab to the heart as she sees so much of herself in that and she wonders how someone as brave as Brigitte could put herself in danger like that.  
Only she, D.Va, was allowed to put herself at risk like that and how dare Brigitte almost die along with people she tried to save. You can't save others when you're close to death yourself. People die, Brigitte. People die in battle it's what we Do but God forbid one of those people be you because I don't think I could live with myself if you never came back. What would REINHARDT, what would TORBJÖRN do if you never came back? People need you. I need you. Don't you EVER do that to me again or I swear to God… 

It was only after she saw Bri looking at her, eyes wide, blinking, that Hana realised her own face was flushed, her breathing was fast and rushed and she had said most of this out loud. 

“Oh…” said Brigitte, and Hana flew off the chair to sit beside her. 

“It's okay, you know? It's gonna be okay”


End file.
